1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of forest and all-terrain transport apparatus and is directed to tracks for an all terrain vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some patents have particularly drawn our attention:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,753 Carlson Oct. 25, 1978. Only one tandem without a trailer. It uses a full size return wheel. The tracks are entirely made of steel. The vehicle turns on a set of tires comprising two large tires and three small ones. The track pulls from the upper part but the tire is not as effective as a toothed wheel and can bring the tire to slip on the track. The bearing is done on three wheels, that is the two of the tandem and the one of the fixed rear axle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,579,245; Pennington; Apr. 6, 1926. Two tandems and leaf springs. The system adds a track tensioner , located at the rear and pushing on the axle of a big rear wheel. A second big wheel is a traction wheel and placed in front. The weight of the machine is supported by six (6) wheels. The system serves a mechanical machine spaced out, a number of pads disposed along the length of a band and joining the two bands together, each pad having a traction bar on an outer side of the band and a pair of guides in the inner side of the band and facing the two bands, the space left by the pad between the two guides serving to channel the passage of the wheels, each track being without prior tension for a better grip with the ground, without causing too much damage.